bayonettafandomcom-20200223-history
Magic
Magic is the supernatural force and energy used by various races and beings as a whole throughout the universe and the Trinity of Realities.Bayonetta Usage For humans like the Lumen Sages and Umbra Witches, the usage of magic required an individual to possess great Spiritual Energy for them to harness prior to even learning magic.Bayonetta - Antonio's Notebok: " For one to become a witch, one must first and foremost possess incredible ‘Spirit Energy.’ Those with the power could become witches despite being of low birth, and those without power would be forced into secular life, regardless of any blood ties to a witch clan. Naturally, children born within a clan were often quick to grasp the concept of magic due to the environment around them, allowing their innate abilities to bloom at a much earlier age. Coming to grips with this concept must have inspired one to further hone their Spirit Energy." However, the price of using magic for both the Lumen and Umbran is the fate of death in which their souls are taken to either Paradiso or InfernoBayonetta 2, whereas the latter describes the fate of being subjected to endless torment.Bayonetta - Antonio's Notebook:"However, witches were met with only a single possible fate – death – followed by endless torment in Inferno." However, various other races (such as the Demons of Inferno and Angels of Paradiso) are capable of innate usage of magic.Bayonetta Applications Dark Arts The magic of Umbra Witches referred to as the Dark Arts and Umbran Arts, is magic that originates from the direct contact of Infernal Demons that empowers a Umbran Witch. With the root of their power being from bending demonic energy to their will, they're capable of performing various kinds of magical feats.Bayonetta - Antionio's Notebook: "heir true significance is best understood in the context of how the Umbra were able to use this magic: via direct contact with demons in Inferno. It is thought that these witches underwent strict training in order to master the various techniques; however, the truth is colored by the fact that the witches left people awe-struck, and were greatly revered. The true root of their power was none other than their ability to take unbelievably strong demon energy and bend it to their will, using it freely. The witches’ direct contact saw them reaching into the heart of Inferno’s darkness and summoning the beasts that dwell there, drawing out their incredible magic and destructive powers. The witches under contract with these demons were able to exercise powers far beyond any that could be obtained by mere mortals, to the extent that some may even term these powers as aggressive, or brutal. " The full extent of a Witch practicing the dark arts is expressed to be in the event of a full moon.Bayonetta - Antonio's Notebook: "I have already described how the Umbra Witches drew their power from the darkness, and Lumen Sages from the light; however, I have not mentioned how these powers were at their greatest during full moon or at the peak of the sun’s ascent." Light Arts The magic type used by both Lumen Sages referred to as Light ArtsBayonetta - Antonio's Notebook: "These valleys were not just filled with memorial tombs, they were also home to training facilities in the light and dark arts, held as sacred ground by both clans", Sage ArtsKamiya's Tweet refers to it as "Art of Sages", allows sages to perform various magical feats similar to their counterparts. Portrayed in a more "holy-like" theme compared to the dark powers from Inferno, the pinnacle of a Sage's power is known to be at the peak of the sun's ascent.Bayonetta - Antonio's Notebook: "I have already described how the Umbra Witches drew their power from the darkness, and Lumen Sages from the light; however, I have not mentioned how these powers were at their greatest during full moon or at the peak of the sun’s ascent." Temporal Control The magical ability to see everything in an instant, Temporal Control is a technique that allows a user to push forth their emotional and spiritual energy to its very limit. Such a power requires an individual to possess a sound mind, body, and a complete grasp of spiritual energy.Bayonetta - Antionio's Notebook: "As “Overseers of History,” they possessed the ability to literally see everything in an instant, also known as Temporal Control. This technique sharpened all of the five senses, and pushed one’s emotional energy to its very limits. It is a world where a falling drop of water can become a crown, and a humming-bird slowly and elegantly flaps its wings. Temporal Control is not just simply being able to recognize this world, it also enables one to boost their physical abilities and move freely within that single moment. Temporal Control requires a sound body and mind, and complete grasp of Spirit Energy" Remembrances of Time The Remembrance of Time is a time-related power originally created by the original Lord Aesir in his quest to commit mankind to memory out of kindness and compassion. Used by other Supernatural Beings like Loki and Loptr, the Remembrance of Time allows for various capabilities including time travel and being able to preserve objects similar to that of a "snapshot" in which can allow for restoration.Bayonetta 2 - The Jorunal's Echoes: "These are said to happen when people come into contact with the remnants of memory left behind in this world by God. The God of the human realm had special eyes that could see all existence and happenings across the Earth. They could see the fate of whomeever they gazed upon--their present, past and future. Everything. God loved the human world, and his kind heart began to feel sadness for mankind. He decided to commit to memory every detail of their fleeting lives, almost like you'd take a photo. He ended up doing it so much that eventually even he forgot about them, and these records were left scattered across the Earth. These are known as the remnants of memory. They usually can't be seen or felt, but the truth in these memories could be anywhere: you could be standing withing God's memories right now." Infernal's Magic An Infernal's Magic, the progenitor of the Dark Arts used by Umbra Witches, acts rather similarly to the aforementioned magic type and is used by Infernal Demons. Unlike that of the Dark Arts, much of the magic powers and abilities displayed by each Demon vary between one another (those like Alraune having plant-based capabilities and Phantasmaraneae possessing fire-based powers) with little consistency. However, more powerful demons are able to shorten the duration of Witch Time and Light Speed especially when enraged.Bayonetta 2 Angel's Magic References Category:Bayonetta Category:Bayonetta 2 Category:Abilities Category:Story Category:Witches Category:Sages Category:Demons Category:Angels Category:Supernatural Beings Category:Gameplay